Rocky Mountain Yiiiii!
Rocky Mountain Yiiiii! is the thirteenth episode of the original half-hour, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Premise The kids take a vacation to Pratt's ski lodge, but they're not the only ones. Pretty soon, the ghost of Jeremiah Pratt shows up to look for his lost caravan, and a fortune in gold. Synopsis Two male skiers are scared away by the Ghost of Jeremiah Pratt who wants them off his mountain. The gang has arrived at Pratt's Peak Lodge, and are planning to enjoy some skiing, while also noticing how deserted it is, despite being the height of the season. The housekeeper, Mrs. Winters, tells the gang they are in great danger, and tries to get them to leave, but the lodge owner, Noah Reed, says they have nothing to worry about, inviting them inside. Mrs. Winters and Noah tell the gang about the ghost of Jeremiah Pratt, believing him to be the cause of the empty lodge, although Noah thinks Mrs. Winters is just being superstitious. The gang then meet Will Henry the ski instructor who says there's no such things as ghosts. While Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy are getting their room ready, they find Jeremiah Pratt's ghost. While Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy go skiing down a big hill, they met the ghost again, and they hid in a cave. Meanwhile, Fred and the girls find Jeremiah's old diary. A missing page was talking about eagles. Then they found some dynamite in the same cave Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy were hiding. Shaggy and Scooby, who was carrying Scrappy, were on another chase with the ghost. The ghost knocked Shaggy and the dogs in the snow, and Mrs. Winters told the rest of the gang to heat up. In the sauna, Shaggy found the ghost again. He and the dogs were running so fast, they accidentally crashed into a lot of skis. Daphne & Velma helped by cleaning up the skis, when the latter noticed the letters "WHP" on Will Henry's skis, which means "Will Henry" isn't Will's full name. At night, the suspects and Velma heard a rumble, and noticed the lost wagon of Jerimiah Pratt. But it was really Shaggy & Scooby holding the cover of it. Then the ghost appeared and an avalanche begun. The gang and the ghost hopped on the real wagon without its cover and fell into the snow. The ghost was stuck in a pile of snow. Fred figured that "WHP" on the ski instructor's skis stands for Will Henry Pratt. Fred unmasked the ghost as Will, great-great grandson of Jeremiah Pratt, who was after some gold coins called Eagles, which are in Jeremiah's wagon. He dressed up as the ghost of his great great grandfather to scare away tourists so nobody but him could search for the gold. Velma told Will that the gold is government shipment, and belongs to Uncle Sam. Scooby and Scrappy go on to use a parachute for their skiing. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Mrs. Winters * Noah Reed Villains: * Ghost of Jeremiah Pratt * Will Henry Pratt Other characters: * Skiers * Jeremiah Pratt * Bear Locations * Pratt's Peak Lodge * Jeremiah Pratt's cabin * Miami Objects * Skies * Chandalier * Jeremiah Pratt's diary * Gold coins Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Jeremiah Pratt's wagon Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * The gang's winter outfits are similar to the ones they wore in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode . Disguises * Disguises: None. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 0. * "Zoinks" count: 7. * "Jeepers" count: 0. * "Jinkies" count: 5. Cultural references * "Eagles" is in reference to the base unit of gold coins in the Coinage Act of 1792. They were minted from 1797 to 1933, and were worth $10. * Will Henry Pratt may have been named after William Henry Pratt, the real name of Frankenstein/the Mummy actor, Boris Karloff. * The episode's title is a takeoff on the classic John Denver song "Rocky Mountain High." Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Holiday Chills and Thrills DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 16, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Field of Screams DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 13, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! Field of Screams DVD released by Warner Home Video on May 26, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! and Scrappy-Doo!: The Complete Season 1 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on April 28, 2015. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) episodes